That Butler, Applying Cosmetics
by mudafish
Summary: Sebastian is helping Ciel get dolled up for the Viscount's ball. Soft SebaCiel. Semi-crack.


Hi everyone! So I was dying to write this being a complete makeup junkie myself. I know Ciel is so purty he probably doesn't need makeup, but oh well. I do not own Ciel, Sebastian, or Kuroshitsuji and any of the other characters in it. Let's just get to the story.

–––––––––––––––––––

"Sebastian." Ciel's brow twitched.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Ciel's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"What exactly do you mean?" Came the cool reply. Ciel didn't have to open his eyes to know the smirk present on Sebastian's face.

"WHY you are putting MAKEUP on me!" Ciel yelled, a vein popping in his forehead as he did so. "Young Master, if you keep moving around like that, I'll mess up," Sebastian said with mock worry.

"We both know very well you won't mess up," Ciel grumbled, furrowing his brow even further. He did not like the situation he was in. At all. Apparently part of seducing (he shuddered at the word) the Viscount was putting on makeup. Madam Red had claimed it would be the finishing touches, completing the image of a perfect, alluring young girl. Ciel didn't want to look like a perfect alluring young girl. However, he could clearly see he had no way out of it between The Madam and Sebastian. He sighed pitifully, thinking to himself, 'Woe is me. This sucks ass.'

A light feather touch on his cheek of Sebastian's hand brought him back to reality. He could feel something soft prodding at his eyelid. His facial muscles tightened at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Young Master, I can't put the eyeshadow in your crease if you make that face. You need to relax so this can go smoothly." Sebastian sighed with annoyance. What a troublesome master he had.

"Go smoothly my ass! It's obscene for a male noble to be putting on makeup!" Ciel proceeded to mumble a variety of curses under his breath.

"You know what else is obscene for a male noble?" The man grinned.

"What?" Ciel huffed.

"Your language. I do not appreciate your use of swear words."

"Why you little––!" Ciel yelled, about to completely curse Sebastian out just to annoy him. He was stopped in his tracks by a finger on his lips. He looked down to see Sebastian intently applying lipstick on him. When the butler paused, Ciel took the opportunity to speak.

"You can't use a brush?" He pouted.

"It appears Madam Red left her lip brush at home by mistake. Maylene does not wear lipstick and thus does not possess a lip brush. Therefore, we are left with the use of my finger." Sebastian grinned, waving around his pink-stained finger for emphasis. Ciel didn't have time to think of a smart-ass comeback before the man continued wiping that pink stuff all over his lips. The boy looked carefully at Sebastian's facial expression as he worked. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, a few strands of his raven black hair falling in his face. Dark eyelashes shielded his red eyes, swirling with different hues. His pale lips were slightly parted, soft breath tickling Ciel's neck.

The boy's cheeks turned pink when Sebastian's eyes flickered up to his and caught him staring at him. Sebastian's smile only grew as he capped the lipstick and grabbed an eyeliner pencil.

"Eyeliner?" Ciel asked skeptically, raising a brow at the demon.

"By the time we're done here, you won't look anything like a boy. The ultimate disguise. You wouldn't want anyone recognizing you at the ball, now would you?"

"Hummph."

"Close you eyes."

Ciel obediently did as he was told (for once) and closed his eyes. He immediately cringed at the unpleasant sensation of a stick poking around his eyelashes. "What the hell Sebastian," he whined, "That feels bad."

"I'm almost done..."

The boy exhaled as Sebastian finally pulled his hand away. He grunted in annoyance when he felt same thing starting on his opposite eye.

"No one even sees this eye!" Ciel exclaimed. He did not see the point of putting makeup on an eye that was going to be covered by his hair anyway.

"Just in case," Sebastian sing songed, clearly getting amusement out of the whole thing. He set down the eyeliner pencil and inspected his work. "Hmm. You don't really need mascara. Looks like the eyes are done."

"Finally..." Ciel groaned, not caring about acting childish anymore.

"Oh, one last thing. I almost forgot. The Madam suggested we use rouge on your cheeks considering how... _fair _you are."

Ciel knew he meant pasty white but let is slide in hopes that this would all be over quickly.

"After that, we will be done." Ciel silently thanked god for answering his prayer. "The Madam has left your pigtails on the table. She kindly offered to curl them for us in order to save time. Be sure to thank her later for her generosity," Sebastian said as he grabbed the pigtails and carefully clipped them into place. He combed through them with his fingers and separated the curls

"Uh huh." Ciel was permitted to keep his eyes open as Sebastian dabbed his cheeks with a brush. When he was done, he set down the brush, adjusted his glasses, and tilted his head slightly to the side as he gave the final once-over. He smiled as he drummed his fingers on the table, reaching for a mirror. He held it up to Ciel so he could see for himself.

Ciel nearly did a double take. Was that really him? Surely that couldn't be him reflected in the mirror. He saw a young girl with softly blushing cheeks, large, doe-like eyes, and petal soft pink lips. The silky cool-gray hair cascaded past his shoulder, elegantly twisting into voluminous curls as they reached his midsection. He stared shocked into the mirror for a moment before he snapped out of his trance when Sebastian spoke.

"Quite the lovely young lady," the butler grinned, "if I do say so myself." Ciel's face turned red from equal parts of embarrassment and anger. "Shut up. Why do you even know so much about this stuff?"

"Oh, well. I have served a lady one or two times. I do remember they had quite an attachment to cosmetics. I learned quite a bit about it during their contracts."

"Huh. Well anyway, show me to the carriage. Let's just get this over with already."

"Yes, My Lord."

–––––––––––––––––––

Cliche ending is cliche. Phew, glad I got that out of my system. Anyway, I gave Sebastian glasses because (one) I have a major glasses fetish and (two) he wears glasses in his tutor costume. I hope this story was enjoyable to read because I sure had fun writing it! (urghh, sorry for slacking on Demon Sickness...) Anyway, thanks so much for reading.


End file.
